


Déjà Vu with a side of Cocoa Puffs

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [12]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Denial, Drabble, Episode: s08e13 The One Where Chandler Takes a Bath, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: All that worrying he was doing was for nothing. As his friend the bird would say, it was "cuckoo!" Everything is going to be fine. It's just a crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sweet" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Joey hopes that today will be a new beginning.

He eats his sugary cereal and reflects on what Phoebe said yesterday. Phoebe was probably right, and his feelings for Rachel are just a crush. After all, he’s Joey. He doesn’t get _deep feelings_.

Just like the other day, Rachel strolls into the room, beautiful as ever despite the fact that she just awoke and hasn’t even put on makeup yet. Joey’s heart melts when she calls him sweetie, and he can’t help watching her walk into the bathroom.

 _I love you_ , his heart whispers. So much for that new beginning.


End file.
